Mortal Kombats: Special Forces
by Nichole Hale
Summary: 6 Months after the Outworld Invasion, the world has changed


The world was a drastically different place since the invasion, the governments of the world united after Shao Kahn's demise and sent the remaining invaders back to Outworld, in the months to follow many government organizations were demolished and united to create the Outworld Investigation Agency, now that the citizen of earth realm knew about much greater threats all there previous quarrels seemed pointless

**Deacon City:6 Months After The Outworld Invasion**

The two large men in hoodies approached the standing in the shadows "You got it?"

"Right here, ain't gonna be cheap" Kano came out lifting his cowboy hate revealing his bionic eye implant

"we have much money"

"okay fine" he opened the large metallic suit case revealing the mysterious looking gun, "Could fry the shell off a egg without crackin it"

"Where you get it?" the grey hooded man asked

"some big brain was trying to make money, so I took it off him"

"how much" the smaller black hooded one asked

"100,000 seems fair to me"

"or….." the grey hooded man shot the two blades from his arms and removed the hood revealing his tarkatian features "we let you keep your HEAD!"

They both charged at Kano, he laughed and leaped backwards, he shot at them knocking them back

He let out a chuckled and went to recocked the gun, the gun let out smoke from the chambers "crickey….well guess I'll do this the ole fashion way" he pulled out his hunting knife

He leapt toward them but suddenly flew backwards into a brick wall

The three looked and saw the man in the large blue hoodie approached, he looked raggedy, he pulled off the hood showing his messy hair, a beard, with black shades

"YOU!" Kano said getting up and recognizing the combatant

"Yeah me" Johnny cocked his arms back and shot a green bolt toward the three.

**The Alley-The Next Morning**

The motorcycle stopped at the alleyway, Sonya got off her cycle and approached the crime scne, there were two burnt corpses at right in front of the brick wall.

The one detective approached her "oh Agent Blade hi I…."

"move it" Sonya walked past him, and investigated, "hmm"

"What is it?"

Sonya rubbed her finger against the shadows left behind from the two tarkatian corpse "Weird"

"What ma'am"

" there are two corpses….and three shadows"

"There was someone else!" he yelled, Sonya's watch-com lit up

"Agent Blade report to Special Forces HQ"

"uh yes sir" Sonya got up and left the agents to there work

**Special Forces HQ**

Sonya entered the office and found the three men behind the desk

"Hello sirs"

After the world governments united they allowed three people to be in charge of building the OIA

They were president Alehandro Quarez the countries first Spanish born president

Then from Korea, Kyung Nam the former leader of the United Korea

Then finally Russian leader Ivan Kristoff

The three had worked on everything from the location of the HQ, they decided to use the Special Forces HQ for the OIA

Each country would have a smaller branch that would have to report to HQ, the only thing they were deadlocked in would be who would run the entire operation

Since former commander of Special Forces was dead, they kept debating

Sonay stood, Ivan stood "Well Miss Blade after much deliberating we have finally decided to name you Commander of OIA"

"What!?….sirs are you sure?"

"Yes, you have proven this, you were Commander Briggs right hand woman, we know he wouldn't have it any other way, of course we will expect you to send monthly reports"

"Oh yes of course sir"

Within the following weeks Sonya took her place in her office, the OIA HQ was fully staffed, Sonya barely had to do anything other then assigned missions to other agents

Sonay had finished the last of the paper work when her watch-com went off

_Lunch with J-10 Minutes From Now_

"oh I almost forgot!" Sonya leapt up and went for the door right before it opened

It was Senator Ulyssus, "Hello Commander Blade"

"oh uh hello Senator" she shook hands, he had one of those fake smiles all political figures had

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but what brings you here?"

He laughed for a moment "Mason come in please" suddenly a man with brown messy ahir, a brown leather jacket with military patches on it, he had a small scars from under his right eyes

He stood at attention behind the senator, the senator placed his hand on Mason's shoulder "This is Master Sergeant Mason Dawes, he had just finished duty and I have pulled some strings to get him a position here as Lieutenant Commander."

"what?" Sonya asked shocked, she didn't need a 2nd in command, "Sir I…"

"oh don't worry I already had in settled with the council, well I should be going now" he left before Mason could say anything

"Sorry about this Commander, he insisted, guess he was grateful I saved his son from one of those blade guys"

"Tarkatans?" Sonya asked

"Yeah…heh I guess so, so Commander where should I go?" he asked brushing the hair out of his eyes

Sonya smiled back at him, but quickly regained composure "nowhere….yet, go home clean yourself up, get hair cut and before you leave grab a uniform and badge"

"uh…..yeah sure, so prob"

"Now I have to go, see you tomorrow"

She rushed out leaving Mason, "uh yeah uh sure, I'll get right on that"

**The Diner**

Sonya entered and found the shaggy haired man sitting, his hand were shaky and were bandaged, Sonya sat across from him

"Hey Johnny, how have you been?" Sonya said placing her hand over his shaky ones

"Y…yeah Sonya, just getting ready for a…..a…..a New MOVIE!" he said laughing out, and setting Sonya's mind at ease

**The Alley Ways**

After the detectives cleared the two corpses out the alley was abandoned

People had passed it by without any knowledge of what happened there

Suddenly the wind started swirling around, the bright blue light shot all around, and a body form, as the light faded and the unconscious man with no arms laid on the ground, gasping for air.

**Unknown Freighter**

The sailors all drank and ate, trying to ignore the unconscious man laying unconscious against the wall

He had dark black hair, his skin was pale from the exposure, the captain had provided the man with clothes, he had a black long sleeve shirt, and grey pants, with boots

Someone of them stared at him, he didn't speak a word to them after collapsing, just took him to there freighter and decided to bring him along

**Afghanistan-6 Months Ago**

The marine laid beaten and blood on the ground, Baraka stood over him chewing on his legs

He screamed in agony as the Tarakatan tore him apart

"HEY!" Baraka was shot back, as the barrage of bullets shot him through, Mason charged at him and began beating him down

"Call for back up!" he yelled to his downed comrade, as he beat Baraka down

"RAWR!" Baraka stabbed him right through the heat, then bit right into his shoulder

**Mason's Apartment-Now**

"ARRGH!" Mason shot up from his bed, he began breathing heavily and held his hand on his bare chest, right over the scar on his chest

"shit, again" he got up from his bed and made his way to his bathroom, "Keep it together Mason….Dammit!" he punched the mirror shattering his reflection, the blood dripped from the mirror, Mason washed the blood off, and wiped the glass shards from his hand

**The Outworld**

Goro stood at his throne with Reiko at his right and Mileena at his left, Quan Chi stood in front of the new Emperor

"Lord Goro, I have come on behalf on my master Lord Shinnok the Fallen, he would like to begin a alliance with Outworld"

"What would we get in return" Reiko asked

"Lord Shinnok plans to unite the realm and gain absolute power, in return for your fealty Lord Shinnok will bestow any thing for your hearts desire"

There was a moment of silence, then Reiko charged toward Quan Chi "DOWN!" he knocked him to the ground and was blasted into the wall

Quan Chi stood up and saw the assailant approached "Ermac?…what are you doing here"

Ermac's hand glowed bright green "You have someone we want!" he charged toward him and knocked him tot eh ground

Goro went to stand but he and Mileena were engulfed in green energy

Ermac grabbed Quan Chi's amulet and removed a soul from it, just one then ran as fast his legs would take him

Goro being freed approached the sorcerer "Who did he take?"

"No one of importance"

"I have will consider you master's offer"


End file.
